Home For The Minions
by Pricat
Summary: A story about young Gru and his minion friends having fun and adventures
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I know that I've been flooding the Despicable Me section with stories but I have been getting inspiration from a video on the official Youtube channel that Illumination posted, which confirms a theory many of us had about the relationship Gru and the minions have where Gru is like a father to them.**

 **The theory is correct plus that video is very sweet explaining that home for our sweet minions isn't a physical place but Gru and that just stirs up so many darn minion feels.**

 **I felt like writing a big story involving them and Gru as a kid because they're adorable plus little Gru is so happy aroubd them like at a certain point in the video I was talking about.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was many months, days and years but now Kevin and his brothers had found the home they'd been searching for in a black haired boy with a pointy nose who would grow up to be the best madter ever but right now, they loved him the way he was plus it was morning making Bob, Kevib and Stuart and their brothers wake up stretching and yawning but we're excited to see what adventures this new day would bring.

Kevin ran down the hall to their little master's room opening the door softly hearing snores remembering last night being Friday, they'd stayed up playing and goofing around plus the minions loved being in here sijce it was warm and inviting but the tall minion male smirked.

"Little madter, time to wake up and play." he said softly hearing annoyed noises from the boy mamimg the tall minion male smirk knowing what to do.

He shook the bedcovers like an earthquake seeing the boy awake but fell onto the blanket on the floor rubbing sleep Fron his eyes because that annoyed him when his Mom did that.

"Sorry little master, but it's time to get up." Kevin said knowing the boy was probably having good dreams feeling him hug him making the tall minion male giggle because he loved the boy's hugs just like Bob did.

He knew that Scarlet had seemed like the perfect madter for him and his brothers but she had been mean but Gru really cared about them and loved them which made them very happy since they were already a close knit family, but happy zGru was their big boss and also their brother.

"You okay, Kevin?" Gru asked him.

"Oh, sorry!" Kevin replied making the boy see.

He then was patting the tall minion male's head gently hearing him giggle but we're going downstairs for breakfast since they would need it for whatever fun or adventures they were gonna have, but Gru wondered where Kevin's brothers were.

Kevin shrugged his shoulders hearing giggles guessing they were running around the house which Gru didn't mind since they all shared the house eating cereal but was thinking which made them curious.

"You okay?" Stuart asked as Gru nodded.

"Yeah, but guess Mom went out." Gru said making them nod.

Gru's mother Marlena didn't mind the minions living with her son because they were the perfect friends for him knowing what her son wanted to be when he was older but she did her own thing, but Kevin and his brothers gave Gru the attention he craved.

"Maybe today is the day, to take off the training wheels off my bike since I've been riding my bike with them for a long while now and going into first grade means I'm becoming a big kid, and big kids don't have training wheels." Gru said.

Kevin was curious but worried knowing the little master had been riding his bike fine so why change?

"Okay, let's do,it!" Stuart said making Gru smirk.

* * *

Gru chuckled as he and the minions were in the garage of the house working on his bike because recently the boy had decided he was big enough to take off his training wheels but it made Kevin worry, as he and his brothers couldn't bear to see their big boss of a brother hurt but the boy explained it was okay to fall sometimes.

"Boss, you sure this is good idea?" Stuart asked.

"What if you get boo-Boo's?" Bob asked him.

"I have to, as other kids my age have theirs off their bikes so I have to plus if I get a little hurt, I have you guys to he,p pick me up and give me cuddles like when it happens to Bob." Gru said making Kevin smirk.

Still they were keeping the first aid kit handy just in case seeing the boy get on the bike despite the bike wobbling which worried the minions knowing this was a big mistake to let Gru take off his training wheels seeing him fall off getting up.

After many attempts and falling, Gru was mastering riding his bike which relieved Kevin and the minions but the boy needed cleaned up in case his Mom got home making Bob understand as they were going inside tending to the boy

Gru smirked with pride that he could ride a bike without training wheels but the minions that night were fixing uppering the bike which stunned Gru when he woke up the next morning.

"Thanks, guys!" he said hugging them.


	2. An Intresting First Day

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope you guys like as I like where it's going so far plus Gru and the minions fit together.**

 **In this chapter, school is starting again and Gru is shy about it but his minion friends will help.**

* * *

It was the night before school was restarting which made the minions curious because they'd never been to school which made Gru curious as to how they were smart and could read and write without going to school, making Kevin underdtand since he guessed their little master didn't have many friends at school.

"We learnt things from life, little master you know?" Stuart said.

"We just roll with it, from what he says." Kevin said.

Gru smirked at this because it was funny even if he didn't understand exactly what his brothers meant by rolling with it making Kevin sigh hearing Bob yawn.

"Aw, he's tired but it makes sense since we did play a lot, plus new neighbours moved in meaning their kid will be at my school." Gru said softly as Tne mention of school made him frown since other kids didn't get him.

"Too bad I wasn't born like you guys, then I wouldn't need to go to school at all." Gru said yawning making them smirk.

"You should go to bed, as you need your rest but we'll be fine." Stuart said seeing Gru cuddle them giggling but yawning.

They were talking but shared Kevin's wanting to help their young master out as they were family of sorts trying not to be too loud or wake Gru up as Stuart went to check on the kid leaving the room, entering Gru's seeing the boy was sleeping like a log.

"He's out like a light, as I just checked." he told his brothers making them relieved because they cared about their young master and trying not to screw up so much, like with their past masters only Gru didn't mind if they screwed up a little like that tree fort they'd built together.

They just hoped the kid would come out of his shell a bit, and they were good with helping do that since the boy was always happy around them which was a good thing, because they liked him that way.

They were getting their rest too hoping tomorrow would go well for Gru turning off lamps and getting under blankets.

* * *

That next morning Gru was already awake way before his alarm clock went off but getting dressed in his usual look hoping his first day of first grade woukd go okay remembering what his minion brothers had told him, making a smirk cross his face hearing footsteps.

Kevin smirked seeing he was up knowing he was anxious about his first day but had a plan in action making the boy wonder what was going on eating breakfast Pkus his lunch bag was packed, guessing his Mom must have done it.

"It's gonna be okay big boss, at least you have us." the tall minion male said making him nod but had to leave for school hugging Kevin.

At school, Gru was just hanging out on the swings as usual unaware a girl with orange hair and wore a blue hair and and a blue dress was watching since she was the new kid in the neighbourhood that Gru and his minion friends had seen yesterday.

He sighed hearing the bell going inside but was in the first grade room putting his backpack on his desk going to sit on the rug with the other kids but tripped making the others laugh hysterically except for that orange haired girl makimg Gru curious.

"That wasn't very nice, to laugh." she said.

The teacher nodded as she heard about him Fron the kindergarten teacher and that he was very smart seeing him quiet as she was talking seeing some of the other boys in the class fidgety so sighed.

At recess, Gru was playing by himself but hoped his minion friends were okay but having fun back home but saw Bob run up to him hugging him.

"Bob, does Kevin know you're here?" he asked seeing the young minion pup shake his head making the boy sigh.

"We gotta get you back, before your brothers find out." Gru said seeing Kevin there worried like heck making Gru smile.

"Woah, it's okay guys as I am used to being by myself at recess but be careful okay?" Gru said seeing them playing on the equipment but joining them unaware that girl from class was watching.

"Ooh, what does the bell mean?" Kevin adked Gru curious with wide eyes.

"It means I have to go back inside now, but you guys should get going and we'll play more when I get home." Gru said hugging them seeing them go.

"Wow, those guys are fun just like you." he heard that orange haired girl say.

"Yeah, Tbey and their brothers are tons of fun but I'm Gru." he said.

"Lucy, Lucy Wilde." the girl said as they went inside.


	3. Loose Tooth

**A/N**

 **Here's more, but thanks to InsideLove for favouriting.**

 **In this chapter, Gru has a loose tooth plus tells Lucy about his minion brothers since they're best friends.**

* * *

"Yeah, we got the treasure!" Gru said giggling as it was late afternoon and after school so was playing in the tree fort with the minions but having lots of fun making up some crazy adventure but little Gru felt an nagging pain in his mouth, a loose tooth!

"Sweet, I'm gonna get cash when it comes out!" he said making the minions especially Bob and Kevin curious listening to Tne boy explain making them wide eyed.

"You guys have to wait, until you have a loose tooth okay?" Gru said making Kevin understand what Gru meant.

They saw that Gru's Mom was home making Gru happy but confused telling her about his day but keeping his loose tooth to himself knowing his Mom woukdn't make a big deal out of it.

* * *

A few days later at school, Gru was stunned that his loose tooth had came out during kickball but holding onto it for tonight plus he wanted to show the minions because like him, they were very curious making Lucy smile because she wanted to meet them making Gru anxious in case other kids saw them.

"I won't tell other kids about them, I promise!" Lucy said.

Gru guessed maybe it was okay because they were best friends besides his minion brothers so knew Tne minions would be curious.

"Okay, I guess it couldn't hurt." Gru said.

"Where did you find them, anyways?" Lucy asked making the black haired boy a bit anxious about telling her and she was his best friend so explained seeing her wide eyed in awe.

"Yeah, they're the best thing that ever happened to me which is why I'm protective of tnem because some people would be mean to them." Gru said making her understand so hoped they were okay.


	4. Coming Down With Something

**A/N**

 **So I got Minions for Christmas and watching it a lot gave me ideas a,omg with having minion dreams last nignt**

 **In this, Gru gets a very bad cold which happens because Gru was trying to hide it especially from the minions because they would freak because he is their home so if he got sick, they would worry.**

 **I hope you guys like**

* * *

"Ugh, I don't know what's going on with me." Gru muttered waking up from good sweet dreams not feelijg so good but had to hide it from not just his Mom because if the minions found out Tbey would be scared so he would keep whatever bug it was under the radar, feelijg his nose all stuffy a,ong with his throat hurting, feelijg hot and cold so wasn't very well.

He was going downstairs hearing happy singing knowing it was his minion friends making breakfast which made him smile a little despite being sick sneezing hoping the minions wouldn't suspect it seeing Bob hug him but looked worried.

"Gru okay, but feel hot." he said mamimg Kevin worry by what his littlest brother just said seeing him clutch his bear Tim tight.

"Bob it's okay, don't worry buddy." Gru assured him sneezing makimg Bob gigg"Gru, le but both Kevin and Stuart exchange a worried look especially seeing Gru pick at his food.

"Gru, time for school!" his Mom said seeing the black haired boy get up which made the minions worry knowing their little master was coming down with something and if he was, they could make him feel better

Bob was in Gru's room playing with toys unaware germs were everywhere from Gru sneezing all over the place but at least Bob was happy and not in trouble meaning they can have fun plus Christmas was coming up.

* * *

It was that day in school but Gru was feeling more sick than he was this morning but he didn't want to admit it or scare anybody like Lucy blowing into a tissue feelijg really hot plus he was coughing a lot too, which made the teacher worry knowing some kids didn't like admitting when sick, putting a hand gently on the boy's head.

She sensed he either had the cold pretty bad or the flu but Gru was mentally miles away talking feverishly in Minionese makimg Lucy smile because he had taught Her Minionese so knew the other kids or the teacher wouldn't understand what her best friend was saying.

"Maybe we should get him to the nurse, Lucy you should go with him." the teacher said seeing Lucy help Gru up guiding him to the nurse's office feelijg he was pretty sick hoping the minions could make him feel better seeing her friend sleepy and out of it.

"I can make it, to home time..." Gru said feverish but Lucy knew he couldn't hoping the minions could help him understand that he needed to take care of himself so was seeing him out like a light.


	5. Helping Him Out

"Open mouth, little master." Kevin heard Dave say as they were all around the black haired boy whom was sitting on his bed feeling terrible being sick which worried them after he had came home from school all sick and sniffly.

"Owww, my nose really hurts along with my throat." Gru said sounding not himself making Kevin underdtand because Gru was tough but right now him being really sick scared him and his brothers.

They heard the thermother ping meaning it was time for checking making them frown showing Marlena who was Gru's Mom worry.

"Yes, I am calling doctor, right now but just take care of him." she said seeing them nod because they cared about him which she understood.

* * *

Kevin and his brothers were concerned hoping their little master was alright because he had looked and sounded terrible coming home from school so they had gotten him to lie down after he did homework plus he'd wanted to play, and Kevin had to explain why he couldn't since he was sick seeing the doctor leave.

While his brothers were listening to Marlena talk to the doctor talk, Kevin entered Gru's room hearing coughing fits which broke his heart seeing Tneir little master in bed but had an ice pack on his head.

Gru's eyes opened feeling Kevin hug him making him smi,e feverishly.

"It's okay as it's a cold, but a bad one so at least you guys are here-" Gru said sneezing making Tne tall minion male underdtand handing him a tissue.

"Thanks Kev, but what about you guys?" Gru asked blowing his pointed nose.

"Hey, we're more worried about you, big boss." Kevin replied making him smile feeling sleepy but Kevin was staying there since Gru needed them especially him right now

The boy nodded feelijg sleepy which the tall minion male understood lying on the bed seeing the boy out like a light which was cute seeing Bob join him clutching his bear making Kevin understand because they cared about him.


End file.
